


Fiddauthor Porn Dump

by Moon_Shipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Shipper/pseuds/Moon_Shipper
Summary: June 15, 1974. Fiddleford surprises Ford with a birthday blowjob.





	Fiddauthor Porn Dump

**Author's Note:**

> June 15, 1974. Fiddleford surprises Ford with a birthday blowjob.

Stanford gently pushed open the door to his room so as to not disturb his roommate. As his foot hit the floor he was pulled forward by that very same roommate into a warm kiss.

"Happy birthday, sugar." Fiddleford mumbled as he pressed his head into Ford's chest. Ford ran his hands through the other man's hair, leaning back to shut the door.

Ford shuffled his feet and waited for Fiddleford to look at him. "I thought I told you not to do anything for my birthday."

"Sweetheart, I interpreted that as 'don't buy anything' not 'don't acknowledge it,' would that be wrong?" Fiddleford cast him a peeved look.

Ford reached out to cup his partner's face. "I guess you're right."

"Besides, I know I don't need to buy anything to please you. I got all I need already."

"Are you talking about your dick?" Ford chuckled.

Fiddleford didn't respond, instead dropping to his knees and removing his jacket. Ford let out a little gasp as his partner palmed him through his jeans.

"You wanna undress yourself, or should I do it for ya?" Fiddleford inquired as he ran his thumb over Ford's growing bulge.

"Ah! Undress me, please!" Ford cried.

Fiddleford laughed and whispered, "Someone sounds eager," before shooting a hand up to unbutton Ford's shirt. Ford moaned and let him get to work stripping him down.

Soon, all that was left were Ford's underwear, with a growing wet spot in front. "Dripping already, honey? You gettin' all turned on seein' me on my knees for you?" Fiddleford teased.

He licked his lips and pressed his mouth to Ford's clothed cock, tasting the gathering wetness.

Ford let out a series of needy moans as Fiddleford continued sucking before finally stripping him of his final garment.

His cock hung out in the open like a prize as Fiddleford quickly took to tasting the tip, licking small circles as Ford shamelessly let out pleasured exclamations.

Fiddleford took all of Ford into his mouth, feeling his hair being tightly gripped as he began bobbing his head up and down.

"Ahhh...hhhhhaaa! Fidds, oh fuck, you're so good-AH!" Ford tilted his head back in ecstasy.

Fiddleford reached his hands upwards to start fondling his boyfriend as he sucked, making Ford start crying out and babbling even more.

"Fidds, fuck, I think I'm close, gah!" Ford gasped one last time before releasing his load into Fiddleford's waiting mouth.

Fiddleford wiped the sweat off his brow before swallowing Ford's cum and grabbing his shoulders to pull him down onto the floor with him.

They pressed their lips together as Ford panted softly.

Fiddleford let out a single, quiet declaration of "I love you."


End file.
